<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl House - The gay texting chain by AMysteriousWr1ter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672278">The Owl House - The gay texting chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter'>AMysteriousWr1ter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House - A Chaotic College Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is a binch but in a cool way?, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Male Character, Gus is asexual, I'm gay af so I channel my energy into this story, Lumity, M/M, Queer Themes, Tags, Tags Are Hard, Texting, The Owl House - Freeform, The convos are based off convos I had w/ friends, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Viney is nonbinary, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and her friends are enrolled in the same college, apart from a few people, such as Viney and Jerbo. Not only do they chat a lot and do chaotic things, but she also has to deal with a huge crush that she has on her best friend, Amity.</p><p> </p><p>This story is inspired by another fic called "be gay do witchcraft."<br/>Please note this story takes place without covid.</p><p>My art insta is @drawing13ducks if anyone's interested,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House - A Chaotic College Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/gifts">blights</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036607">be gay do witchcraft</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights">blights</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura has named the chat “Best friends” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Welcome! </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Hi, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ASFDSDSAASFDA YOU’RE FINALLY ONLINE </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Sorry, I’ve been busy lately. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: You mean busying crushing on somebodyyyyyyy? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ed, you better pray that I don’t find you. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Oop, sry. Btw, who uses good grammar when texting? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: It’s professional. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yeah, but VERYYYY boring </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: FACTS </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Why does everybody always gang up on me??? </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Because we luvvvv u, mittens </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I WILL END YOU </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: LOL, ur dead, Em </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’m just watching u all bicker </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Very entertaining, so tyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Shut it </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Awwww don’t be mean 2 ur crush, Mittens </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Wait who??? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight has left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura added Amity Blight and shared the chat history. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Is this the same crush from prom???? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Wait wait Mittens was gonna take somebody to prom? </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Wtf, Ed?? I told u this </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m sorry, but how did you find out about that???? </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: A lesbian never reveals her secrets </p><p> </p><p>Azura: XD </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Em, I am giving you 15 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Um 4 what? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: 15 </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: 14 </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Oh dam u better run </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best:  wtf is she going to hunt me down? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: 10 </p><p> </p><p>Azura: You skipped a few numbers </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: idc </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: brb while I run for my life </p><p> </p><p>Azura: GL survinggggg </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I hate you all </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: U hate Luz? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: SHUT UP ED </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: No ty </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules changed Amity Blight’s username to “Gay Panic” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gay Panic: I hate you so much </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Wait r u gay????? </p><p> </p><p>Gay Panic:  Ed go die in a hole </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: WAIT DID U NOT TELL HER?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Uhhhh tell me she’s gay? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Wait, r u? If u don’t want to say that’s ay-okay with me, partner! </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: LMAOOOO SHE CALLED U PARTNER </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I am not going to confirm that, and shut up, Ed. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No worries. I’m a *flaming homosexual* so I’m cool with whatever </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Ok, I’m going to leave u 2 alone </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules has left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best has left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity why’d they leave??? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: No idea. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Can I ask u something? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Sure. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Do u listen to Girl In Red </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Sometimes. I added some of her songs to my playlist. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Cool thnx. I listen 2 Sweater Weather </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Is that some kind of code? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Whatttttt? Noooooo. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re confusing. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yassssss Ikkkkkk </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m going to add Ed and Em back. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: You can add people, too. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yessssssss tytytyty </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura added Willow and Gus to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight added Ed rules and Em is the best to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz what is this? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Nothingggg </p><p> </p><p>Gus: That’s sus </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Agreed </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yes v sus </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’m not the imposter don’t vote me offff </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I’m sorry but ur sus </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: But we’re not even playing Among Us???? </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Yeah idc </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Ok I’m bored </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Wna play Among Us? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: No thanks, I have schoolwork. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No u don’t. U have extra credit work that u don’t have to do. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: My parents are making me.... </p><p> </p><p>Azura: mb </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: No worries. You all can play. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Ok join me </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Code? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ASFSER </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Willow learn to type </p><p> </p><p>Willow: That’s the code, dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: lol </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Joining rn </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Best friends </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Guyssss guess what I remembered?? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: What? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: THE THIRD OF DECEMBER </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ME IN YOUR SWEATERRRRRR </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh god- </p><p> </p><p>Willow: YOU SAID IT LOOKED BETTER ON ME </p><p> </p><p>Gus: THAN IT DID YOUUUUUUU </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ONLY IF U KNEWWWW </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Istg if you keep reciting Heather I will lose my mind- </p><p> </p><p>Azura: HOW MUCH I LIKED YOU </p><p> </p><p>Willow: BUT I WATCH YOUR EYESSSSSSS </p><p> </p><p>Gus: AS SHE WALKSSSSSS BYYYYYY </p><p> </p><p>Gus: WHAT A SIGHT FOR SORE EYESSSSSSSS </p><p> </p><p>Willow: BRIGHTER THAN THE BLUE SKYYYYY </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SHE’S GOT YOU MESMERISED WHILE I DIEEEEE </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m losing braincells. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: sing the song Amity </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yeah, we’ll just shout it out-loud if you don’t </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Fine. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Why would you even kiss me? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: AMITY U NEED TO USE CAPS </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Why?... </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Because  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity  trust meeeee </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Fine. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN KISS ME??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: THANK YOU </p><p> </p><p>Azura: oops- errrr  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’M NOT EVEN HALF AS PRETTY </p><p> </p><p>Willow: YOU GAVE HER UR SWEATERRR </p><p> </p><p>Gus: IT’S JUST POLYESTER </p><p> </p><p>Amity: BUT YOU LIKE HER BETTER </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WISH I WERE HEATHERRRRRR </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok let’s talk now.  </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Thank you. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U love it when I sing </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: What no </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Meanyyyyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Mittens stop being rude to Luz </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: ooh r we bugging Mittens again??? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Are you two just watching your phones and waiting to embarrass me?? </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Maybe </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Possibly </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: We never tell </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Wait did u two know who Mittens was gonna take 2 Grom??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ASDFDADSADFSF I MEAN AMITY </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Luz do u srsly not know?... </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Stfu, Em </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Wow she used stfu. She b pissed rn </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Yes, I am. If you excuse me, I’m going to do something real quick. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: WOW who r u killing today?? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Probably Em </p><p> </p><p>Gus: O true </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hey @Em is the best r u ok???? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: FUCK SOMEBODY IS SHOUTING DOWNSTAIRS </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ASDFDSFDADS I WAS RIGHT </p><p> </p><p>Azura: GO SAVE EMMMMMMM </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: MITTENS JUST ATTACKED ME W/ A PILLOW </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WOW AMITYYYYY </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Em tread lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: sheesh okkkkkkkk </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: ok im locking ma doors</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity creates a GC because she needs help with Luz, but she instantly regrets it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight created the chat “Help me” </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight added Ed rules, Em is the best, Willow, and Gus to the chat. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Help me. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: w/ what??? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: With Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Omllll stop using punctuation and grammar </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yeh it drives me crazy </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok fine </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Sooo what abt Luz??? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Idk how to chat with her. </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: lol u chat all the time tho </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok, I mean flirt. I think she only considers me a friend. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Well yeah </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: She’s friendly af </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: BUT, maybe she </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Still likes u??? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: U 2 can be creepy </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Tha </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: nks </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: ANYWAYS, Luz never picks up on my signals. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Like she completely ignored when she went thru my camera roll and found a selfie with my ex and I kissing... </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Wtf who’s ur ex?? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Not saying. </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: Ik who it is </p><p> </p><p>Em is the best: But I won’t say cuz Mittens will attack me again. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules changed Em is the best’s username to “coward.” </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: U coward </p><p> </p><p>Coward: U suck </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yes, v accurate </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Can ya’ll focus??? </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Nope </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Nah </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: You people drive me crazy.  </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: So Luz is bi, right? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yas/ </p><p> </p><p>Coward: ASDFDSASDFADS ISN’T EVERYBODY HERE QUEER?? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yes. Btw where’s Gus? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Sleeping. He was up at 4 am so he’s sleeping rn </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Um who isn’t up at 4? </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Ed ur stupid </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: And ur a coward, so stfu </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: why do you two fight so often? </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Bc </p><p> </p><p>Willow: wow that’s a great reason </p><p> </p><p>Coward: yah ikr </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: So, can you help me with Luz or not? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Er I’ll ask her what she thinks of u. brb </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: That’s not a good idea- </p><p> </p><p>Willow: She said ur cool </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Uh is that like the friendzone??? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: stoopid auto correct. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: lkjklkjkljkljkdsfgjdklfgrk I meant cute </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: AHHHH WHAT </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Mittins stfu and stop shouting </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: o I thought thatw as u </p><p> </p><p>Coward: wut no </p><p> </p><p>Coward: That’s Mittens </p><p> </p><p>Willow: is she happy or did she stab herself? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: prob both </p><p> </p><p>Coward: ye </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Btw can somebody change my user? Idk how </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: nahhhhhh </p><p> </p><p>Coward: u son of a bitch </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: You idiot- </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: We have the same mom... </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: yeah but she is a bitch </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Errr ok </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Totes cant relate </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m going to go. You’re hurting my mind. </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Yass </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ok we’re so good at driving Mittens crazy </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yeah u guys seem cool </p><p> </p><p>Coward: ty, we are. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I’m also gonna go. Luz is calling me </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: k bye </p><p> </p><p>Coward: yeah byee</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the interest/support in this random story!<br/>I'll be having a lot more things from actual conversations I've had in the next chapters. Expect an update multiple times a week. Have a great day!<br/>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Best Friends (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So idk how to describe these texts, but I guess Luz and Amity are useless queers.</p><p>Also WOW I'm posting 2 times today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Best friends </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hola </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Hi, Luz! </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: *Hi, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Wow ur so exited after last week </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Wait wut happened last week???? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yehhhh totallyyyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Azura: That dooen’t help tho </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Well if mittens was nice then she’d tell u </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: but she isnt so ig u wont hear </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amityyyyyyyyyyyy plssssssss </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Sorry, but no. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ¡Mierda, quiero saber que pasó! </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Whatd u say?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: o mb </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I forgot u don’t know spanish </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I said, “shit, I want to know what happened.” </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: That’s coooool </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Yes, very cool. </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Hey, guys and galss </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ASDSDDSASDS who dat </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Uhhh this is Em.... </p><p> </p><p>Coward: Fuck Edric changed my name </p><p> </p><p>Coward changed their username to “Em 4 ever.” </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Much better </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Dammittttt </p><p> </p><p>Azura: lol </p><p> </p><p>Azura: u two r cool </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ikr </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ppl say that often, but ty </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: You three talk too much. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity ur here too </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Well yeah, I can’t sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity it’s 3 am </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ur never up now </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: SHIT, IT’S THREE???? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yes u idiot </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Frick, I ened to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Learn 2 type </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ed, you’re horrible at typing. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: nah dog </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Yeah ed is good @ spelling </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: ANYWAYS, I’m going to sleep for 4 hours. Wake me up earlier than 7, and I’ll dig you a grave. (I’m talking to you, Ed and Em). </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity what if I wna wake u up? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Luz, if you call me at 4 am again, I will end you. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No promises </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok, good night. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U mean good morning </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ugh, good morning. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Wait, do you ever sleep? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: How do you even function? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I don’t. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I just have Starbucks 4 breakfast </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Luz, that isn’t a smart choice. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Mittens ur one to talk </p><p> </p><p>Azura: wdym </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Mittens always has a pumpkin latte in the morning </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Shut up, Ed. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ooh we should get Starbucks together!! </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m wide awake now, but ok. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Want to meet up after school? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yess we’ll go to the one by the library </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok, sounds good.  </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Good morning. I’ll be up in 3 or 4 hours. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: K  </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Luz have fun on ur date with mittens </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: EM, IT’S NOT A DATE! </p><p> </p><p>Azura: It’s not? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: jk jk </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I mean- unless you want it to be one? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Gay </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Too gay 2 function </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Lol Amity ur so funny </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: How so? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: joking abt a date </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: … </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Er yeah, that was a joke. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Luz, Mittens, u 2 r idiots </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yea ik </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ok, this hurt my soul </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Well, I’m going to sleep now </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok, get some beauty rest! See you tomorrowww </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Good night, Luz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the previous chapter<br/>(This is Luz, Willow, and Gus' GC)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he gang </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ACKKKK HELP ME </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I WAS A DUMBASS AGAIN </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz ur always a dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Azura: First off, ouch. Second, true </p><p> </p><p>Gus: ok what’d u do this time </p><p> </p><p>Azura: so so I told Amity we should get coffee </p><p> </p><p>Willow: LIKE A DATE??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ideally, BUT </p><p> </p><p>Gus: oh no she said but </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I made it seem like a joke cuz Ed n Em were teasing Amity abt it, saying it was a date </p><p> </p><p>Willow: And??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I fucking said jk jk </p><p> </p><p>Azura: AND AMITY WAS JOKING ABT IT TOO </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I thought she was serious but she said she was joking </p><p> </p><p>Gus: *facepalm* </p><p> </p><p>Gus: U idiot </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Be nice. The term is dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Gus: no no </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Bi disaster </p><p> </p><p>Willow: oml yes </p><p> </p><p>Azura: so now im getting coffee with her </p><p> </p><p>Azura:  and it’ll be fucking awkward </p><p> </p><p>Willow: just tell her u like her </p><p> </p><p>Azura: BUT IT’S FUCKING AWKWARD AND IDK HOW TO SAY THAT IN PERSON </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Um then text </p><p> </p><p>Willow: In person is better but that also works </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok thanks </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I should go to sleep </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz it’s 6 am </p><p> </p><p>Willow:  I JUST woke up </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Shit I need at least 1 hour </p><p> </p><p>Azura: welp im gna get ready </p><p> </p><p>Gus: I need at least 4 hours, but have fun getting readfy </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yeah don’t miss the bus </p><p> </p><p>Azura: sheeeeesh </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’ll try </p><p> </p><p>Azura: but no promises </p><p> </p><p>Gus: kk </p><p> </p><p>Willow:  ok bye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for torturing you all with Amity and Luz being clueless. It'll get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Amity Blight and Azura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz plan their coffee shop "date."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight and Azura </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hii Amityyyy </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Whatcha doin rn? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m waiting for the bus. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: O cool I already got on mine </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hey we’re still getting coffee, right? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Yes!  </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I mean- if you want to. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ye ofc </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Just out of curiosity, what’s ur fav drink? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Starbucks drink </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I like plain coffee, but fall-themed drinks are also good. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: PLAIN COFFEE???? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity r u ok? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Uh not really. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: O, sorry. Do u wna talk abt it? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, it’s just personal things, but thanks. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No problem </p><p> </p><p>Azura: If u ever need to talk I’m here </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Thanks, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: And this is random, but are you dating anyone? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Y do u want to know? Do u have a thing for me, Blight? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: WHAT NO </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I WAS JUST CURIOUS </p><p> </p><p>Azura: LOL I was jokin g </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I knew that. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: But no, I’m single af </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Af? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: It means as fuck </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, ok. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: What abt u? R u into any guys? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, no, I’m not. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m actually gay. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U r??? That’s awesome! </p><p> </p><p>Azura: As u prob know, I’m bi </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Yes, I do know. That’s cool. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ikrr </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok I’m at school. So let’s meet up by the big tree after school 4 coffee </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok, sounds good. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Okey Dokey. Have a great day! </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: You, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gang Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow and Gus chat w/ Luz.</p><p>The Dominos Pizza thing is based off something that I actually did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gang </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hii people </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Hi! How was ur date </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Oops I meant “two queer people who like each other hanging out in a platonic way.” </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Why do u bully me, Willow?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And it’s not a date, but it was good </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I tricked Amity into having a Frappuccino. She loved it </p><p> </p><p>Willow: O nice </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Btw u do know Amity likes uuuuu </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Hi, people! And yes she does like u </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Uh let’s change the topic </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Gus, did Matt bug u again? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Lol yes  </p><p> </p><p>Gus: He asked for my number so I gave him (206)2029-6757. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: That’s not ur number tho </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Ik </p><p> </p><p>Gus: It’s the numbr for Domnioesa </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Dominos? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: yeah I can’t type </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Typing is an inhuman skill. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Factssss </p><p> </p><p>Willow: And Luz, don’t think we forgot abt Amity </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Shiiiiit </p><p> </p><p>Willow: R u gonna tell her in person or via texting? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I pick option C </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Which is??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Not telling her </p><p> </p><p>Gus: ngl that’s a good option </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ikr </p><p> </p><p>Willow: No it’s not </p><p> </p><p>Willow: *sigh* you have to tell her. I promise it wn’t go badly </p><p> </p><p>Azura: BUT HOW DO U KNOW??// </p><p> </p><p>Willow: U know she gay </p><p> </p><p>Willow: U know u bi </p><p> </p><p>Willow: U know u both simps </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Perfect match </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Wow ur good at this </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yeah I am </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Willow may have a point </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity did say she was gay earlier today </p><p> </p><p>Azura: But that doesn’t mean everything else addsup </p><p> </p><p>Gus: SHE WHAT???? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u dumbass! </p><p> </p><p>Willow: U never mentioned she came out </p><p> </p><p>Azura: But I thought u all knewwwww </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Amity never confirmed if she was gay, but we all assumed cuz she was dating Skara for bit </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WTF SHE DATED SKARA??? WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME??? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Luz u saw them hold hands and stuff when we went to the movies w/ them </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yeah but isn’t that platonic??? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u IDIOT </p><p> </p><p>Gus: *facepalms* </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I feel attacked </p><p> </p><p>Gus: U should </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I- Luz ur thought process is frustrating </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ikr </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz that isn’t a good thing- </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ik that </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Luz u need to ask Amity out and figure out the difference between platonic and romntic </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I second that </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u can come back when u stop messing around and date Amity </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Ye </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Nooooooooooo I wna chat here </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Then fucking make a move!!! </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Luz u pissed Willow off. She actually swore </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U bullies </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u will thank me later </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow removed Azura from the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gus: She srsly needs to tell Amity </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ikr\ </p><p> </p><p>Gus: o it looks like Luz is complaining in the other chat </p><p> </p><p>Gus: brb</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the support and interest in my story! I really want to work on my other fics, but I don't feel like writing a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Best Friends (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here is another chapter. Luz is being peer pressured into asking Amity out.</p><p> </p><p>I'll post more cuz I normally do digital art during my free time, but autodesk's sketchbook is being a bitch and deleting all my stuff so I can't rn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Best friends </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Willow and Gus r meanies </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: And why r they? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: They removed me from a chat until I do something </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: OOH DO WHAT??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Oh ask my crush out </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Oop good luck w/ that </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u need to deal with it already </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Yeah </p><p> </p><p>Gus: You need to ask them outtt </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Oops, this is the best friends chat </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yeah ik </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I never said who it was, idiot </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Wow u used ur brain for once </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Lol </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Did I miss something? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: NOPE U DIDNT’ </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, crush? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Fuck I don’t have a crush </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Yeah sure </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz stop freaking out </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Who is it? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: NOBODY </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, ok. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Well, good luck with that. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m going to do schoolwork. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Wow u crushed her heart </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Uh, who’s heart? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Urs, dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Luz, what does she mean? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SHE MEANS NOTHING </p><p> </p><p>Gus: lol this is chaotic </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yea I’m just eating popcorn rn </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SHHHHHHH </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m super confused... </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Oh I think u do </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ik what ur thinking rnnnn </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ik y ur disappointed </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Why would I be disappointed? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Cuz Luz is into somebody that isn t u </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Em asddsadsadsasdfdsa istg </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight has left the chat </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Emmmmm ur embarrassing herrrrr </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And u don’t know if I don’t like Amity </p><p> </p><p>Azura: FUCK </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: WAIT WAIT U DO??? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: FUCK FUCK FUCK </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I MEAN IN A PLATONIC WAY </p><p> </p><p>Gus: I- </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Ur not convincing anyone </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ooh I can make fun of mittens </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: OOH u 2 should date </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I mean she def likes u </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: SDFKDSAWJDMS </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Em r u ok? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Did ur head hit ur keyboard? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Guys her phone doesn’t have a keyboard </p><p> </p><p>Gus: O yeah </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No no Im good </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Mittens just attacked me again </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: She b pissed </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Obvs </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Anywaysssss </p><p> </p><p>Azura: oh no </p><p> </p><p>Willow: If u wna be added back to our chat, ask Amity out </p><p> </p><p>Azura: : P NO THANKS </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Nah I actually agree with Planty </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ask her out before she beheads me </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Is Amity still attacking u?? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Shes trying </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I had to lock the damn door </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Unl;ess she uses the window, im safe </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Cool imma go </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz fucking ask Amity out </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I don’t like the peer pressure </p><p> </p><p>Gus: TOO BAD </p><p> </p><p>Gus: ASK THE DAMN GIRL OUTT </p><p> </p><p>Azura: OML FINE </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SHEESH </p><p> </p><p>Willow: r u actually gonna do it? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: YES I FUCKING WILL </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Go away. Lemme DM Amity in peAce</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amity Blight and Azura (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey ya'll, this chapter is gay af. That's a good thing, btw.</p><p>I loved writing this. It's like 11:30 rn, so I'm just chilling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight And Azura </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Heyyyy Amityyyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Soooo sorry abt earlier </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: It’s fine. Em was just being annoying. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Also, I need to clear some things up. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No shhh </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Sorry that was mean. I meant I need to talk w/ u first </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, ok. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Do u believe in soulmates?? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: What? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: It’s a simple question amityyyy </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh. I mean, I’m not sure. Do you? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: afdsasdsdsadss yes </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ANYWAYS </p><p> </p><p>Azura: So if soul mates are real, I think I found mine </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, that’s good.  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yeah I think u know her </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Wait, Em?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: wtf no </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Why em?? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Don’t think I didn’t notice you blushing at her. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok Em is hot, but NOT LIKE THAT </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Ok, few. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Who do you think your soul mate is? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok so there isa  chance I'm makign a mistake rn </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And just lmk if u get weirded out by this </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SooooI think it’s u </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Luz, is this a joke? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: This is a very cruel joke. Did Ed or Em take your phone? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No no Amity I promise it’s me </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Soooo I may have liked u for abt a year now </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And I wanted to tell u in person BUT WILLOW AND GUS R PEER PRESSURING ME </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, sorry. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WAIT DO U LIKE ME BACK? OR HAVE I JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE AND RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP? IF U DONT LIKE ME BACK THEN LET’S SAY I WAS JOKINH </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Luz, calm down. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I also like you. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: My parents may disagree with my sexuality (which I have not told them), but I still like you. You’re a great friend, but I want you to be more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: asdfdsfdsafdadsafds yessss </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I mean do u wna get dinner sometime? </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Is this going to be like the coffee shop where we just awkwardly sit, trying to ignore our feelings for eachother? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Damn I feel exposed </p><p> </p><p>Azura: But no </p><p> </p><p>Azura: We’ll get dinner and talk. Idk if ur out to ppl here and just not ur parents, but if u want u can come over to my dorm. (just cuz u live with Ed and Em so it’s chaotic) </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: That sounds good. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: I’m so happy right now. </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Does dinner at 6 tomorrow sound good? I can come pick you up. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yas that sounds perfecttt </p><p> </p><p>Azura: See u then </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Gn </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Good night, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Best friends </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yo why is Mittens shouting?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Uhh sooo I may have asked her out </p><p> </p><p>Willow: THANK GOD </p><p> </p><p>Willow: IT ONLY TOOK U FOREVER </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yeah, mb. Anyways she said yes and we’re grabbing dinner </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ooh, where? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: We just wna know </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No I forbid u from messing up our date </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: FINE </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Ok ok we’ll play nice </p><p> </p><p>Willow: btw congrats Luz </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Yea congrats </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Peer pressure worked </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yeah yeah yeah whatever </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Im gonna sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: -or try to </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: R u too exited? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ASDSADADSAFDA YES </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And I had too much caffiene </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u need to take care of ur self </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Nahhhh </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok im going offline b4 u give me another pep talk </p><p> </p><p>Gus: lol goodnight </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Ugh fine. Night, ppl </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Gn! Ed says gn too, hes just busy teasting Mittens </p><p> </p><p>Gus: oh luz make a chat w/ Amity in the morn </p><p> </p><p>Azura: kk, gn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for all the support! You guys, gals, nonbinary pals, and everyone are the best! </p><p>Also, I'm trying to work up the courage to come out as ftm to my friends so wish me luck!</p><p>I just channel all of my *gay energy* into toh art or fanfics, but because of technical difficulties it's just fanfics for now. Personally I don't like Thanksgiving, but happy belated Thanksgiving to all of you Americans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A bunch of gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz r being cute together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura created the chat “A bunch of gays” and added 5 people. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hey peeeeeeps </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Hi! </p><p> </p><p>Azura: wow ur exited, blight </p><p> </p><p>Amity Blight: Oh, shut up, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: lol </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura named Amity Blight “Amy.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura: That’s a good nickname </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It’s okay... </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U know u like it </p><p> </p><p>Willow: stop flirting here it do it in DMs </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ur just a hater </p><p> </p><p>Willow: sureeee </p><p> </p><p>Willow: btw congrats </p><p> </p><p>Amy: On what?... </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Shit </p><p> </p><p>Azura: so I maybe told Willow n Gus we’re going on a date tonight </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz.... </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Did you tell who I think you told? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: FUCK </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I MEAN NO </p><p> </p><p>Azura: NOPE DIDNT TELL THEM </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Did you tell them where we’d go?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No, but I don’t think we discusec a placd </p><p> </p><p>Amy: First off, learn to type. Second, let’s chat in DMs. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Okey dokey </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ok u two go be gay </p><p> </p><p>Willow: byeee </p><p> </p><p>Amy: … </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amy and Azura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz get flirty and plan their date.</p><p>Dicks is a pretty popular fast food place if you're in Seattle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy and Azura </p><p> </p><p>Amy: So where do you want to grab dinner? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Anywhere </p><p> </p><p>Azura: But maybeeeeeee McDonalds??? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I thought you got banned for scaring kids with the snakes you found in your backpack? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Shit I forgot abt that </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’ll try to think of other fast food places. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What about dicks? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity I thought u were gay </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What- not that kind- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It’s a fast food place. Some people call it Dick’s Drive-in. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: OHHHH THANK GOD </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I thought u go see dicks or something </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Ew. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It’s like 30 minutes away from my house, but it’s good. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Ok I’d like to try it </p><p> </p><p>Azura: The food, not the dicks </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You’re always going to bring this up, aren’t you? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: totally not </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Anyways ill pick u up in an hour </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, it’s 4 am, not 4 pm. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: oh mb </p><p> </p><p>Azura: can I still pick u up tho? I wna grab coffee </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Sure! </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I could meet you there, though. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Noooo I wna hold hands while I drive </p><p> </p><p>Amy: While you drive?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yeh safety is lame </p><p> </p><p>Amy: … </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- I don’t know what to say about that. Just pick me up in half an hour. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yasssss I love coffee before 5 am </p><p> </p><p>Azura: also u didn’t seem to object about my lack of care for safety </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz- istg </p><p> </p><p>Azura: lol </p><p> </p><p>Azura: im gonna get ready </p><p> </p><p>Azura: beanie or no beanie? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Hmm... orange beanie. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I only have a purple one cuz Ispilled coffee on that </p><p> </p><p>Amy: How did you- nevermind. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok im gonna wear my flannel </p><p> </p><p>Amy: All of your shirts are flannels. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ik hun </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok I gotta cuff my jeans rq </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Of course you do. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yea I mean, I gotta represent being bi </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Are all bisexuals as dumb as you? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: nah  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: r all gays as clueless as u? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Ok, I know I shouldn’t have said that. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: it’s np, amy </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Wow, you really like called me Amy? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yea and ik u like it </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Shut up. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: amy watch ur temper </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Why don’t you make me? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Sure, I’ll do that when I come get you. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: That’s pretty hot. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: just like uuuu </p><p> </p><p>Azura: admit it, Blight. Ur blushing </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What??? Noooo </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Dammit my roommate is calling for me. See u in 20 </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A bunch of gays (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed starts to cut a hole in Amity's wall and she and Luz decide to go on a walk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Heyyyyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Hi. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Er whos amy? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Amity. Luz changed my name. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And u didn’t bother to change it back ;P </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Oh, whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Wait </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Did u two go on ur date???? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Possibly. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: awwww amy is embarassed of me </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What- no. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I just don’t want to discuss the date in this chat. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Why? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: OHHHH </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Haiii MIttenssss </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ISTG </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: DId I hear the word date??? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, you did not. Right, Luz? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Sure </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Fyi I can see the chat history </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You already know I went on a date- </p><p> </p><p>Gus:  SHE ADMITS ITTTTT </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Gus, you knew this, too. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: yea ik </p><p> </p><p>Gus: lemme pretend to be shocked </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ooh r u practicing for theater? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: no, imn just bored </p><p> </p><p>Gus: But its goodc practice anyways;;;;;; </p><p> </p><p>Azura: v true </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ANYWAYS how was ur date? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Mittens just ran into her room and wouldn’t tell usssss </p><p> </p><p>Azura: It was gud </p><p> </p><p>Azura:  we got dicks </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ngl, I thought amy was perverted for a sec </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No, no, she is </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Am I though?  </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I feel like that’s just you and Ed. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I have no comment on this. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: u should cuz its obvs mittens </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, do you want to go for a walk together? Somebody is driving me up the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Speaking of walls, I think ed is trying to cut a hole into ur wall </p><p> </p><p>Amy: FUCK, is that what that sound was?? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yeah it obvs wasn’t a rat </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Why the fuck is he cutting a whole in my wall???? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: He wants to hear abt ur date </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: And apparently this is his best iddea </p><p> </p><p>Azura: no no that’s a good idea </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And yes I’ll go on a walk wit u </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Great! I’ll come by your dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: U sure? That's like a 40 min walk </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’ll drive. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: o ok </p><p> </p><p>Gus: yall can plan ur dates in DMs btw </p><p> </p><p>Azura: gus its just a walk and im too lazy to change chats </p><p> </p><p>Amy: If you’re THAT lazy then why did you agree to go on a walk? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I wna say but gus will get mad </p><p> </p><p>Gus: *sigh* idrc </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok </p><p> </p><p>Azura: cuz ur cute and I don’t want u to murder ed </p><p> </p><p>Amy: That’s sweet of you, but no promises. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Amity I think Ed texted me that he got through part of the dry wall. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: FUCK. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, on my way now. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: okey dokey </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ill be back after the walk </p><p> </p><p>Gus: go have fun making out </p><p> </p><p>Azura: w0w gus </p><p> </p><p>Gus: u know im right </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Me???? Noooooo </p><p> </p><p>Azura: anyways bye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm in a really good mood and v exited because Elliot Page (Formerly Ellen Page) came out and it's fuckin amazing! Also inspiring for me to come out. Anyways, here's a chapter! Idk if I'll post every day cuz school is taking up a lot of my time. Homework is a bitch, people. Thanks for reading this chapter and story! There's more to come!</p><p>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A bunch of gays (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW! This chapter discusses gender dysphoria.<br/>Luz and Amity get into an arguement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’m getting a new roomateeeeee </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And my old one is moving out </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Wasn’t she a bitch when we came over?? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yea she got mad at me for dropping pasta on the floor </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Oh, whos’ your new roommate? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I think boscha </p><p> </p><p>Willow: BOSCHA?????? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: o yeh I forgot ya’ll were dating </p><p> </p><p>Azura: boscha is nice tho, right? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Depends </p><p> </p><p>Azura: wdym depends???? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: It depends on her mood. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: That sounds about right. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: o u all could come over nxt week to welcme her </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Sure </p><p> </p><p>Willow: o idk if boscha knows ur her new roommate </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I asked her if she knows who she is moving in  w/ and she shrugged </p><p> </p><p>Willow: so don’t be too loud when welcoming her </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ME???????? BEING LOUD?????? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- this just proves her point. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: And sorry if I’m grumpy. I’m in a bad mood. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: oh, hope u r better soon.  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: but what’s this abt me being loud?? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, you were blasting Hayloft when I came over for our walk. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: ofc she was </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Mother mother is such a vibe tho </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I know, right? I can really relate to body. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Ummm </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amy that isn’t a good thing </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Shit. I mean, there’s nothing relatable bout that song at all. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: That song is really depressing. I always think it’s about asdsdsad wait- </p><p> </p><p>Azura: wait do u have gender dysphoria??? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: So this convo might get a bit depressing so sorry in advance </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz I don’t want to talk about this. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: So gender dysphoria is something that’s hard to explain </p><p> </p><p>Azura: but a lot of times u feel like ur going crazy when ur feelings r 100% valid. Sometimes u will feel uncomfy when called certain pronouns. It’s basically a sense of unease that u could have cuz ur gender identity is different than ur biological sex.  </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Not so fun fact: It can give u depression or anxiety </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Look, I know what it means, and I know you all care for me, but I feel like you’re overstepping. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Oh sorry I didn’t mean to </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Sorry amity </p><p> </p><p>Gus: yeah mb </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It’s fine, I’m not mad. I’m just going to take a break for a sec. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Amity u sure? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: well if u wna talk we’re here </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I know the number of a counselor who specializes in this kind of stuff </p><p> </p><p>Azura: u know u can talk, right&gt;? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: r u sure ur not mad? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: YES, I’M SURE. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m sorry, I know I’m overreacting, but I really don’t want to talk about this. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You’re overstepping and out of line. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy has left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura: FUCK </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ackkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I just wanted to helpppppppp </p><p> </p><p>Azura: shit shit shit idk what to do </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Well I feel really bad </p><p> </p><p>Gus: same </p><p> </p><p>Azura: YEAH AND THIS IS ALL MY FAULT THO </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Just try texting Amity tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I wna drive and see her </p><p> </p><p>Willow: no, give her some space </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok ur right </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: hey ya’lllllll </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: did something happen? Mittens jus stole my truck </p><p> </p><p>Azura: not her car? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: nah ed is borrowing it. whats goin on? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Scoll up </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: o yikes </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: errrrrr </p><p> </p><p>Azura: yea ik its my fault and im sure amity has been dealing with t his stuff for years but just never felt comfy enough to talk abt it with others and it’s really personal and I got into her business and idek what pronouns to use and I need a paper bag to hyperventalate with and things got crazy so quickly </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz, chill </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Luz, we’re here for u but me n Willow r going offline to give u space </p><p> </p><p>Azura: k </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: so Luz, take a breath </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I’M TAKING TOO MANY BREATHS THO </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok, slowly breath </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: in and out </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: in and out </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: that’s what she said </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I MEAN breath slowly </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: u never saw that </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ok but what abt Amity?? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: just texted her and she said she’s just driving to clear her mind, and she’s getting food </p><p> </p><p>Azura: ik where she is </p><p> </p><p>Azura: AND IK THIS IS A BAD IDEA CUZ I SHOULD GIVE HER SPACE BUT IMMA TRACK HER DOWN AND APOLOGIZE </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: that’s actually a decent idea </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: GL</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm obsessed with Mother Mother and can totally relate to Body, so I put this in the story. School is fucking shit rn, excuse my language. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is decent. Dark, but entertaining. Will post more in a few hours!<br/>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Azura and Em 4 ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura and Em 4 ever </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: So Mittens is home. What happened? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: She went to the place we went to  for our date. Dick’s drive-in. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: most ppl just call it Dick’s </p><p> </p><p>Azura: O ok </p><p> </p><p>Azura: so I found her getting food from Dick’s and driving off. Ofc I creepily foollowed her and saw her on the knee. U know, that bluff that overlooks the water? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Yeah Mittens loves that place </p><p> </p><p>Azura: And I feel SUPER DUPER bad abt the whole thing, ya know? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yes u made that rly clear </p><p> </p><p>Azura: anyways I saw her and she pretended not to see me </p><p> </p><p>Azura: andwe talked for a bit. U should prob ask her cuz I don’t wna share stuff she doesn’t want u or Ed to know. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Aww u spoiled the fun. But at least ur a great girlfriend for Mittens.  </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: tyyy </p><p> </p><p>Azura: No problem</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Amy and Azura (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is depressing but kinda happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura and Amy </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Heyyyyy Amityyyy </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Hi, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Look, I’m sorry for overreacting. It’s just that I’ve kept this to myself for years and my parents had called me this morning so I just snapped. I wasn’t really frustrated with you; I was mad at them. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: It’s a- okay! If you ever wna talk im right here!! </p><p> </p><p>Amy: That’d actually be nice. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Sooooooo what happened? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: As you know, my parents are very homophobic. They kicked Ed and Em out for being gay, so I haven’t told them about anything.  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WHERE DO THEY LIVE??? I SHALL BEAT THEM UP AND DEFEND MY GIRLFRIEND! </p><p> </p><p>Azura: FUCK I MEAN BOYFRIEND </p><p> </p><p>Azura: SO SORRY AMITY </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It’s ok. I just told you about this whole thing so there’s no need to worry.  </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Anyways, I started seeing a counselor to get diagnosed with gender dysphoria and get hormones. I didn’t tell anyone because I was a little shamed of it. And I feel really bad for not doing so. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Fun fact, you can come out whenever! It’s not cowardly or mean to not tell people.  </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Now I’m realizing I should’ve come to you because you know so much about this... </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hey it took me forever to know all this </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Anywayssss what bitchy thing did ur parents do now? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: It turns out they bribed somebody to look at my credit card charges, which is what I was using to pay for the sessions. They called me around 1 am (time difference) and yelled at me. Ed and Em were at a party so they didn’t know about it.  </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I am THIS CLOSE to slapping the shit out of ur mom </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I know that sounds like a threat, but that actually means a lot, Luz. \ </p><p> </p><p>Amy: But they asked me about it and I told them. They called me a lot of homophobic slurs and I snapped at you, Gus, and Willow. I’ve been dealing with this for a few years and I honestly thought something was wrong with me. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: I mean u were pretty homophobic in elementary </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I know. My parent’s fault, and mine, too. First, I had to overcome internalized homophobia and now this. It was just too much. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: So where do ur parents live? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: They live in england. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Why? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: IMMA GET MY DAMN BASEBALL BAT </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz- don't. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww fine </p><p> </p><p>Amy: But thanks for talking with me and calming me down. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: That’s what im here for! U should talk abt things with ur gf cuz Im here to support u and im cool. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Lol, very true. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: btw, ur using he/they pronouns now, right??? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Yes, but I’m waiting until later to tell people. I told Boscha after I told you and she was chill with it. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: she b gay af so ofc she would </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I know, it’s just hard. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Well yeah that’s v understandable. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: WAIT </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What? </p><p> </p><p>Azura: r u changing ur name?? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, I think I’ll stick with Amity for now. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Dope. I have some name ideas if u want to hear em </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’ll hear them anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Okie. Adam is my fav, but there’s also Alden, Alex, Aiden, and more. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Those are cool. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: But changing my name feels like I’m changing who I am, even though I know I’m not. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Hey that’s ok, it’s 100 percent up to u </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Thanks, Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: so this is random but shall u go to pride w/ me during June? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I was going to go regardless of me coming out, but sure. </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Yassss </p><p> </p><p>Azura: Oh im gonna change my name rq </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azura changed their name to “Luz.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz: BAM </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Anyways wna ft? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Sure </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz started a video call. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Video call ended. Duration: 3 hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've seen multiples fics where Amity is ftm and I love that idea! I never see a whole lot of trans representation in general, so I wanted to do my best to include it. I'm also working on a huge project related to art, so that may take up a lot of my time. It's about the popular girl falling for the unpopular girl. I love the characters and my ideas regarding it so much! If you want to hear about it, follow me on insta! @drawing13ducks<br/>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. a bunch of gays (Part 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz are being cute while Ed is being chaotic. So not really anything new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p>Luz: HEY HOMOS </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I meant homies but that also works </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Hey Luz. Everything ok w/ Amity? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Yeah lemme add them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz added Amy to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Heyyyyy Amityyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Hi. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Nah we know we were in the fault </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Yep! Right, Luz? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Well, it’s not just that. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: hey little bro </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No we’re still calling Amity mittens u idiot </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: mb </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Little bro? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Yeah, about that... </p><p> </p><p>Luz: AMITY IS USING HE/THEY PRONOUNSSSSSSSSS </p><p> </p><p>Luz: oops </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I got exited </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Ha ha, no worries. </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Oh nice </p><p> </p><p>Willow: congrats on coming out. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: but I need to ask something </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Err... ok... </p><p> </p><p>Willow: who tf says ha ha and not lol </p><p> </p><p>Gus: wow amity </p><p> </p><p>Gus: wait r u still going by amity?? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Yes, at least for now. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: got it </p><p> </p><p>Gus: sounds goooood </p><p> </p><p>Willow: so r we all good now? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I hope. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: VIRTUAL GROUP HUG </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I WISH I COULD HUG U ALLLLL </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Wow this is entertaining </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yo ed how’s the hole coming? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: GOOD </p><p> </p><p>Amy: WTF IS HE STILL CUTTING A HOLE IN MY WALL?? </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Nope! </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Few. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: The hole will be from the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I swear to god- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz if you ever kick Boscha out, I want dibs on your spare bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Sounds good! </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Just joking. If you kick her out, I’ll have to deal with a very pissed off Boscha and her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: correcto </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I was joking too </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ye ik </p><p> </p><p>Willow: but its nice to know u r all scared of me </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ohb whatever </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I have no comment. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Wait, who tf is screaming? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: anyways I think ed found a rat inbetween the flors </p><p> </p><p>Amy: SHIT. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: yes I did </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: If I cut a hole through the other side of the floor I will make them escape into ur room </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: so u better run. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ED, I WILL MURDER YOU IF I GET OUT ALIVE. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: yea the rats r starting to scatter </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: FUCK THEY R CLIMBING OUT OF THE FLOOR AND R RUNNING AROUND UPSTAIRS </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m leaving. Have fun with the rats. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ED I LOCKED MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ONCE I CAN SAFELY EXIT I WIL DESTROY U </p><p> </p><p>Willow: wtf is going on rn </p><p> </p><p>Amy: LUZ, YOU BETTER BE HOME. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yea I am. Y? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I am coming over to escape the rats. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: dope </p><p> </p><p>Gus: Willow ed is being a dumbass again </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: stfu im abt to kill some rats </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Ed u just proved gus’s point </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: idc </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: I need to stop the rats </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: well ur typing and not killing them </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: so kill them </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Em, I’m taking your truck. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok but don’t peek in the glove box </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Why?... </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Oh, you have booze in here. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m taking it. </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: nuuuuuuuuuuuuu </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I want some booze too </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, you’re still 20... </p><p> </p><p>Luz: SO? Ur also driving while texting </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You do the same thing- </p><p> </p><p>Willow: well yea luz is a dumbass so being stupid is default for her </p><p> </p><p>Luz: After Amity comes over I will hunt u doqn willow </p><p> </p><p>Willow: dogn? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: DOWN </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I CAN’T TYPE </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m almost there. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: OK BYE WILLOW IMMA HANG W/ AMY </p><p> </p><p>Gus: No bye to me? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: correct </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Im not gonna say bye to u </p><p> </p><p>Gus: I cri now </p><p> </p><p>Willow: as u should </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wow willow b toxic </p><p> </p><p>Willow: mhm </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u rnt even gonna deny it </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Well it’s accurate soooooooo </p><p> </p><p>Luz: um ok </p><p> </p><p>Luz: bye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is weird, but every chapter is. This whole story is basically just a huge shitpost. I mean people seem to like it so I guess I'll keep writing it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Gang (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz gets stuck in a supply closet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gang </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz is Amity still at ur dorm </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yea he is staying til the rats r done being exterminated </p><p> </p><p>Gus: smart </p><p> </p><p>Willow: btw boscha says she moves in tomorrow </p><p> </p><p>Luz: no it’s supposed to be next week </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yeah but she doesn’t care </p><p> </p><p>Gus: isnt ur ex-roomie already out? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah but Amity and I were gonna chill without... </p><p> </p><p>Willow: a chaotic pansexual who is v aggressive? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ye </p><p> </p><p>Luz: how tf r u two even dating? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: am I supposed to fuckin know? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: wow language </p><p> </p><p>Gus: boscha has the power in the relatioship, Luz </p><p> </p><p>Willow: uh sure </p><p> </p><p>Luz: nah I agree w/ gus </p><p> </p><p>Luz: boscha can be a bitch </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yeah but she’s sweet and cute </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wtf how? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: just is </p><p> </p><p>Willow: btw, tell Amity I say hi. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Just did. I screamed it and he dropped his fork. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: lol nice </p><p> </p><p>Gus: hey I has a question </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ?? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: so does anybody wna go to mod pizza? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: ya’ll can bring whoever tf ur dating </p><p> </p><p>Luz: sure </p><p> </p><p>Luz: checking with Amity </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok now he knocked over his cereal but he said yes </p><p> </p><p>Willow: wait why’d he eat cereal w/ a fucking fork?? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: cuz I broke all my spoons </p><p> </p><p>Willow: 1st, I’ll go to mod, and 2nd, how tf did u break metal spoons? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: Wellllll </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I put one in my nerf gun and shot it into the wall </p><p> </p><p>Luz: and then I did that with my other 12 spoons </p><p> </p><p>Luz: they’re still stuck in the wall tho </p><p> </p><p>Luz: amity is rly mad at me for doing it </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I- </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u idiot </p><p> </p><p>Gus: I second that </p><p> </p><p>Gus: get a brain </p><p> </p><p>Luz: bitch they’re all out of brains </p><p> </p><p>Gus: sucks for u </p><p> </p><p>Luz: shit </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I took a knife and put it in my nerf gun to see what would happen </p><p> </p><p>Luz: and </p><p> </p><p>Willow: oh god- </p><p> </p><p>Luz: and I just broke a vase </p><p> </p><p>Luz: AMITY IS CHASING ME DOWN THE HALL </p><p> </p><p>Willow: wtf stop texting and run </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I AM RUNNING </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok I just ran into the janitor’s closet </p><p> </p><p>Luz: im gonna hide here </p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz u know they lock from the inside, right? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wut </p><p> </p><p>Luz: DOES THIS MEAN I’M STUCK?? </p><p> </p><p>Gus: yep </p><p> </p><p>Luz: fuckkkkkkkkkkkk </p><p> </p><p>Luz: im gonna text amity </p><p> </p><p>Willow: good luck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fucking finally came out so that's great. Thanks for all the support. Here is another chapter. I'll post another today. Enjoy it or something?<br/>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Amy and Luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is so short and I'm not sure how to summarize it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy and Luz </p><p> </p><p>Luz: AMITY HELP </p><p> </p><p>Amity: Girl, you better run. </p><p> </p><p>Amity: That was a very expensive vase, plus you just shot spoons into the wall- </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yea yeah ik </p><p> </p><p>Luz: also I locked myself in the janitor’s closet </p><p> </p><p>Luz: send help </p><p> </p><p>Amy: How the hell- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Nevermind...  </p><p> </p><p>Luz: plssssssssssss I'll buy new spoons and get u coffee </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Alright, you have a deal. Which closet? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: the one down the hall from my dorm </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Ok, found it. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yay </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You still owe me coffee and choosing the movie. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: okk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A bunch of gays (Part 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boscha joins the chat.<br/>(Amity and Boscha are friends, they just cuss at each other. Pretty aggressive relationship).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok me and Amity watched a movie and had coffee </p><p> </p><p>Luz: apparently whewn u give ur bf coffee and let him pick the movie he no longer has murderous intentions.  </p><p> </p><p>Willow: That’s fun </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ikr </p><p> </p><p>Luz: anyways boscha just texted me and I guess u gavd her my #? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yep </p><p> </p><p>Willow: gl survivng </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah ill need it </p><p> </p><p>Luz: we should make a chat w/ boscha </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ok </p><p> </p><p>Willow: act imma add her to this </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow added Boscha to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: wtf is this </p><p> </p><p>Luz: hell </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: aight then </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: hey plantyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Willow: hiiii </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so bosch whatcha been up to? </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: manslaughter </p><p> </p><p>Luz: fun fun </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wait what </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: binch u heard me </p><p> </p><p>Willow: this environment is too toxic </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yall r killing my plants </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: sorry babe </p><p> </p><p>Willow: nah im kidding </p><p> </p><p>Willow: feelm free to continue </p><p> </p><p>Willow: wow I cant type </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so what’s this abt manslaughter? </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: well some kids were hogging the swings at the park </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: sooooo </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wtf </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ur joking right? </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: yeah obvs </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: I don’t kill people I commit arson </p><p> </p><p>Willow: woah woah woah </p><p> </p><p>Willow: that’s bad </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u were fine with homocide but not arson??? </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: willow hates fire </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wtf willow </p><p> </p><p>Luz: WAIT HAVE U KILLED PPL??? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: LMAO NO </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: I feel like this chat is gonna be crazy </p><p> </p><p>Luz: that’s an accurate assymption </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yes </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: k cool </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: anywaysss </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Hi, people. </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: hey amy </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Stfu, only Luz can call me that. </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: o mb </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What the hell did I just read?? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: oh boscha joined the chat </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so amy how r u </p><p> </p><p>Amy: So we’re ignoring how Boscha casually said she starts fires? </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: stfu bitch </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You’re the bitch. </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: no </p><p> </p><p>Bitch: shit my username </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bitch changed their username to “Official Amity bullier.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: perfect </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I hate you. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: cool its mutual </p><p> </p><p>Luz: willow do they do this often? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: yep </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: anyways im going to get some chips </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ooh what kinds </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: salt n vinegar </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u monster </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I second that </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: stfu  </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, you stfu. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: amityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy stop using grammar </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No thanks. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I need to go anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: y tho? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I have class... </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: so?? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Boscha, you also have class. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: fuk </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: time to haul ass across campus </p><p> </p><p>Willow: what ass? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: u don’t have an ass </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: Fight me nerd </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so somehow ya’ll r dating? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: mhm </p><p> </p><p>Luz: and r u fightingf or flirting? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: fighting </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: flirting </p><p> </p><p>Willow: actually prob bboth </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: yeah </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: anyways bye </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: I keep running into ppl and these bitches wont get out of my way </p><p> </p><p>Willow: have fun babe </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: ok u too </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: Also Amity </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ??? </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: fuk u amity </p><p> </p><p>Amy: fuck you too, Boscha. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ur friendship confuses me </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Good. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Time for class. Bye, Luz. Bye, Willow. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: no bye 4 me? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I already said bye. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: o yea </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: bye binch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A bunch of gays (Part 6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Some sex references</p><p>Boscha and Willow are confusing Luz again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: hiiii binchesss </p><p> </p><p>Luz: why dont u say biches? </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: idk </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: o I think it annoys planty </p><p> </p><p>Luz: o ok </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: hey can u go get me chips? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: no get them urself </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ur literally </p><p> </p><p>Luz: SIX FEET  </p><p> </p><p>Luz: away </p><p> </p><p>Luz: from </p><p> </p><p>Luz: them </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: and????? </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: ur point? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: willow is ur gf always this lazy? </p><p> </p><p>Willow: ye </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: stfu planty </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier renamed Willow “Planty.” </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ack </p><p> </p><p>Planty: no u stfu </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yall have the most interesting relationship ever </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: stfu and no we don’t </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u sure tho </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: yes </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: ur one to talk btw </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wdym </p><p> </p><p>Planty: o bosch has a point </p><p> </p><p>Luz: AMERICA EXPLAINNNNNN </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: u and mittens were just waiting for the other person to confess </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: and me n planty were fast abt it so we have a better relationship than u nerds </p><p> </p><p>Planty: boscha u said u liked me and then punch a freshman in the face cuz his glasses looked weird </p><p> </p><p>Planty: so peer pressure </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier:  well ur still dating me  </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: so </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: u got the hots for me </p><p> </p><p>Planty: I mean kinda </p><p> </p><p>Planty: I'd rather frick a woodchipper than u but yes ur hot </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wow rude </p><p> </p><p>Luz: also why tf r u datging if u hate eachother </p><p> </p><p>Planty: It’s a love/hate relationship </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: yes binch </p><p> </p><p>Luz: um ok then </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I shall disappear now </p><p> </p><p>Luz: adiosssss </p><p> </p><p>Planty: byeee </p><p> </p><p>Planty: yo bosch can u come to my dorm </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: y </p><p> </p><p>Planty: my room mate is gone for the weekend </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: yasss binch </p><p> </p><p>Luz: EW KEEP IT PG PEOPLE </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: no that’s lame </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wait </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wait </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ?? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so I thought u would rather fuck a woodchipper... </p><p> </p><p>Planty: no comment </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: yea im gonnago now </p><p> </p><p>Planty: sameLuz:  </p><p> </p><p>Luz: if I hear ya’ll moaning I will burn boscha’s homework </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: BITCH IF U DO THAT I WILL STRANGLE U </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: ur on thin ice, noceda </p><p> </p><p>Luz: mhmm </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: idgaf </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity bullier: bye </p><p> </p><p>Luz: bye </p><p> </p><p>Luz: be quiet</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I meant to upload this on Saturday, but forgot to. My bad. Anyways, enjoy another shitpost.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chaotic Childs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viney is finally online!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaotic childs </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Hey peopleeee </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: I forgot abt this chat </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: mb </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: o lmk add u to another chat rq </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: wow u made a chat w/o ur romantic interest who is nb so they can’t just say gf even tho its easier?? </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: its 4 ppl who to to Hexside university </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: but u had to be a bully and move to califnronia and not stay in seattle </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: ok ok ur forgiven </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: now add me pls </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: k ty</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. Posting a long one in 5 minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A bunch of gays (Part 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boscha and Amity want to fight each other, Viney and Em are chatting, and it's chaotic as always.</p><p> </p><p>Planty: boscha don’t be stupid again </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: binch I always am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever added Fr!ck Gender to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: wassup people </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: heyyy binch </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: let me correct myself </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: hi to everyone but boscha </p><p> </p><p>Planty: hi </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yass another user has joined the chat </p><p> </p><p>Luz: welcome to the chat full of gays </p><p> </p><p>Luz: welllll basically gays </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Welcome </p><p> </p><p>Luz: OMG AMITY FORGOT TO USE PUNCUATION </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: woah what a legend </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ikr </p><p> </p><p>Planty: o ill brb </p><p> </p><p>Planty: sry boscha is calling for me </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I thought u went shopping 2gether </p><p> </p><p>Planty: yea but this dumbass went to bully children on the park and got lost </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: so nothing’s new with Boscha then </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Amity how u been? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Decent. You? </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: pretty good. Jerbo stole my hoodie but im good </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: just cold rn </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ill kick jerb’s ass </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: em I told u to stop beating up ppl in my honor </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: but ty </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ye np </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: tis my duty as ur gf </p><p> </p><p>Luz: aw ur being sweet </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: nah binch go make out in dms </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Hell no  </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: I would kick ur shins if u didn’t leave 2k miles away </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: ha </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: that’s the only benefit of having long distance w/ me </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: boscha cant beat u up </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: try me binch </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Oh I’m sure Boscha could find a way to punch you through a screen. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yes I second tat </p><p> </p><p>Luz: WILLOW </p><p> </p><p>Luz: did u find boscha </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: nah I'm gettgin icecream without willow </p><p> </p><p>Planty: awwww whyyyy </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: this is payback for when u wouldn’t let me drive ur car </p><p> </p><p>Planty: I was getting it repaired cuz it had a flat </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: idc id still have driven that motherfucker around </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: wow u have no regards for safety </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I don’t think anyone in this chat does </p><p> </p><p>Luz: srry to disappoint </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: nah I figured this was the case </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: I mean u have 3 blights in here so it’ll def be chaotic </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: also I've seen em fall off her shed multiple times </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I ONLY DID IT 7 TIMES, VINEY </p><p> </p><p>Luz: no no that’s a lot u noob </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Err this conversation is destroying my braincells. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u still have braincells? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: At least I can function without crashing my car into a fire hydrant. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: god dammit it was one time </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, twice. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: fuckkkkk </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Ooooh lets do a ft and go over our gf’s stupidest injuries </p><p> </p><p>Luz: YAS </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wait no itll be abt me </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Ok, sounds good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy started a video call. </p><p> </p><p>The video call lasted 1 hour and 35 minutes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: luz I cant believe u shot spoons INTO THE WALL </p><p> </p><p>Luz: shhhhhh </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ur bully </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: o mb </p><p> </p><p>Luz: no im jhoking </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ack I asdvcannot type toodyA </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You never have been able to type. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: damn blight ur breaking my heart </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: em r they always like this </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yep </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: o viney do u wna ft? </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: yas </p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: aighttt 1 sec </p><p> </p><p>Luz: u just facetimed- </p><p> </p><p>Luz: OHHHH </p><p> </p><p>Luz: stop being horny </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: wtf that’s not why we r fting </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: and who else was horny??? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: willow and boscha </p><p> </p><p>Luz: THEY WERE DOING IT ABOVE MY DORM </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: sucks for u  </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: ok bye chaotic gays </p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: and bye, u dysfunctional biseggual </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ye that’s meee </p><p> </p><p>Amy: You don’t even bother to deny it. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: that’s cuz its true binch </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ur a binch </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: BINCH COME FIGHT ME AT THE PARK </p><p> </p><p>Amy: OK BINCH </p><p> </p><p>Luz: o no not again </p><p> </p><p>Luz: amity if u get hurt im not paying the medical bills </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: HA UR OWN GF THINKS UR GONNA LOSE </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: NOOB </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz distract the cops for a moment </p><p> </p><p>Luz: oop </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ah fuck </p><p> </p><p>Planty: wth did I miss?? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: our partners r gonan fight </p><p> </p><p>Luz: willow get my popcorn </p><p> </p><p>Planty: okie </p><p> </p><p>Planty: boscha don’t be stupid again </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: binch I always am </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: amyyyyy r u at the park yet </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ughhhhhh </p><p> </p><p>Amy: no im on my way, binch </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m too angry to use grammar </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: GOOD 4 U BINCH </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: NOW FIGHT MEH </p><p> </p><p>Amy: ok ok 1 sec </p><p> </p><p>Luz: if u die then I get ur computer </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: nah u don’t want her computer </p><p> </p><p>Luz: um y </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: u know itll have porn on it </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, that’s Ed’s computer. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: hiya </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: saw my name </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: o no boscha is right </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: I use ur computr for porn </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I- </p><p> </p><p>Amy: you’re lucky I’m not home. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: sure </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: boscha u better beat mittens </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: okkkk </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’m almost there. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok </p><p> </p><p>Luz: WILLOW IM HERE DID U GET POPCORN?? </p><p> </p><p>Planty: yes </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok let’s see this fight go down </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: amy is taking forever </p><p> </p><p>Luz: she prob turned around to whoop ed’s ass </p><p> </p><p>Amy: No, I’m coming. I got pulled over for texting an driving. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: HA SUCK ON THAT </p><p> </p><p>Luz: that’s what she said </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: … </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: GG </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ty, ty </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I try] </p><p> </p><p>Amy: FUCK I’M GETTING A TICKET. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U CHALLENGE ME </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: BINCH </p><p> </p><p>Amy: That cop is pissed at me for continuing to text. I got to go. She’s glaring at me. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: yessss a cop who sin’t a cis white straight male </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: whoooo </p><p> </p><p>Planty: that’s good </p><p> </p><p>Planty: sorry u were dumb and typing while driving </p><p> </p><p>Planty: so I guess the fight is postponed </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yes let’s get icecream instead </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok but im not paying </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ugh fine I'll pay </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I can! </p><p> </p><p>Planty: nah I wna pay for u  </p><p> </p><p>Planty: I just don’t want to for boscha </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: u bully </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ur one to talk </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: stfu and get me icecream </p><p> </p><p>Planty: oml fine </p><p> </p><p>Planty: im getting u vanilla and no complaining </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: binch y </p><p> </p><p>Planty: Its bland and ur annoying me </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wow u two r so sweet to each other </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: stfu b4 I twist ur arm </p><p> </p><p>Luz: wow’ </p><p> </p><p>Luz: o I see willow </p><p> </p><p>Luz: amity just come here when ur done  </p><p> </p><p>Planty: ok I c u 2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapters will have more sex references and more swearing. Go ahead and blame boscha for that. There will never be actual sex described, just nsfw jokes and sex references. Apologies.<br/>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. What's up w/ Amity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planty: I mean u could move in with Gus and I </p><p> </p><p>Planty: We don’t have a spare bed tho... </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: binch I would be sleeping with u anyways </p><p> </p><p>Luz: w0w</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Official Amity Bullier created the chat “What’s up w/ Amity.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier added Luz and Planty to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok so goes Amity live her now??? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: live where? </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: our dorm dumbass </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: he is constantly over here </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: tbh he should just move in. I can prob crash with willow </p><p> </p><p>Planty: True. Gus would be chill with another roomie </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah but would he be chill w/ boscha? </p><p> </p><p>Planty: prob not </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: that sucks for him </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: willow cmon </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: im being nice and giving Luz and Amity a place for them to bone in </p><p> </p><p>Luz: BoScHa  </p><p> </p><p>Luz: WE DON’T DO THAT, NOR CAN WE </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: wow I was joking </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: but fr he should move in. He needs a break from the twinss and he is al;ways over </p><p> </p><p>Planty: I mean u could move in with Gus and I </p><p> </p><p>Planty: We don’t have a spare bed tho... </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: binch I would be sleeping with u anyways </p><p> </p><p>Luz: w0w </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: stfu luz </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: but ur welcome u basically just got amity as a roommatte </p><p> </p><p>Luz: uh idk if he wants to move in tho </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: he better </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: I don’t wna deal with u wasting spoons and shooting them into the wall </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: u should’ve shot kitchen knives instead </p><p> </p><p>Luz: I ONLY DID THAT ON ONE OCCASION </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: whatev u still did it w/o me when I wouldve joined it </p><p> </p><p>Luz: tru true </p><p> </p><p>Planty: Boscha if u shoot stuff into the wall I will break your kneck </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: so sweet </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: anyways im adding amity to this </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier added Amy to the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: hey binch </p><p> </p><p>Amy: What is this? </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: so im moving in with willow and ur moving in with Luz </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok  bye </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy: um what? </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Luz, your horrible grammar and typing skills are starting to affect me. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yasss </p><p> </p><p>Planty: peace out I should go too </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Planty left the chat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy: so what’s going on? </p><p> </p><p>Luz: boscha moves out soon so u can move it. She wants to be with willow (and gus) plus she says ur over here all day anyways </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Oh, that’d be great. I would normally think about it because I hate impulse decisions but whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: yay </p><p> </p><p>Luz: back ur bags soon </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I’ll have to talk it over with Ed and Em, but they’d probably be cool. They will miss having a target practice, though. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: ok sounds good </p><p> </p><p>Luz: so I dsont have a free period like u do and my professor is mad cuz im texting\ </p><p> </p><p>Luz: bye love u </p><p> </p><p>Amy: Bye </p><p> </p><p>Amy: I love you too. </p><p> </p><p>Amy: wait isn’t this our first time saying that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really have much to say, but I've been drawing a lot more so I won't write this as much. On top of that, my mental health has been shitty for a few months now and is getting worse during Christmas, so if I don't write much, that's why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A bunch of gays (Part 8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz: Wow this is such a supportive community</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Shh</p><p>Luz: proves my point</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updating. I think it's nearly been 2 months, and I'm very sorry for that. I've just lacked interest in writing, and my mental health has been shit for quite a while, so I needed a break. I'm sorry that I haven't updated it, but I'll continue to post from now on. </p><p>I think I'll end this story soon, but make a series that isn't just texting, but also descriptive. (I have a huge project coming up in my English class, so I need the practice anyways).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: I’m so fucking bored rn</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Anyone alive?</p><p>Luz: I think most ppl r in class rn</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: o that sucks 4 them</p><p>Amy: Yeah, it does. I’m having to write a huge essay for english that’s due in two days… Not looking forward to that.</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Bummer</p><p>Amy: I know, right?</p><p>Amy: Shit, the professor saw me texting. </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: lol</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Real smooth, Am</p><p>Luz: Wow this is such a supportive community</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Shh</p><p>Luz: proves my point</p><p>Luz: but at least u didnt  say stfu or smkthing</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: learn to spell</p><p>Luz: we both know i cant type, boscha</p><p>Em 4 ever: Hii</p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Goodbyeee</p><p>Em 4 ever: wow rude</p><p>Luz: ikr</p><p>Luz: so em how’s life?</p><p>Em 4 ever: It’s good. Viney is flying out here during mid winter break,</p><p>Em 4 ever: so a week or so</p><p>Luz: oh nice!</p><p>Em 4 ever: Wait</p><p>Em 4 ever: Aren’t you supposed to be in class?</p><p>Luz: I slept in, so i was late and decided to not bother going</p><p>Em 4 ever: Err it’s ur education</p><p>Em 4 ever: but i can totally relate</p><p>Luz: ye im so relatable</p><p>Luz: anyways im gonna go watch azura</p><p>Luz: peace out</p><p>Em 4 ever: bye</p><p>________________________</p><p>Amy: Hi, I’m alive</p><p>Em 4 ever: Hey mittens</p><p>Amy: Ew, no</p><p>Em 4 ever: ur so mean</p><p>Amy: That’s what you think.</p><p>Ed rules: No i think that too</p><p>Em 4 ever: Ty </p><p>Amy: So now you’re ganging up on me online instead of in person?</p><p>Ed rules: well i don’t feel like going upstairs</p><p>Amy: Lazy.</p><p>Em 4 ever: She’s actually right tho</p><p>Ed rules: yeah but being lazy is fun</p><p>Amy: Is it though?...</p><p>Em 4 ever: Yes</p><p>Amy: You two drive me insane. </p><p>Amy: I’m going to get some coffee.</p><p>Em 4 ever: Starbucks?</p><p>Amy: Yeah, of course.</p><p>Em 4 ever: Can u get me some?</p><p>Amy: Ugh fine.</p><p>Em 4 ever: I would like a chai latte and Ed will have hot cocoa</p><p>Amy: Alright, thanks.</p><p>Ed rules: yay ty</p><p>Amy: No problem. I’ll drop it off in a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chaotic Childs (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerbo: ok, i’m back.</p><p>Jerbo: Did anyone die while I was gone?</p><p>Em 4 ever: No, but your boyfriend is about to</p><p>Jerbo: I’d appreciate it if he was in one piece</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo, Em, Ed, and Viney talk in their chat together. Ed finally gets his hot chocolate. </p><p>Jerbo: But idrc if you kick him in the shin once</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaotic Childs</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Dead chat check</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Hey, Jerb</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Hey</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Uh don’t you two share a dorm?</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Yeah but i don’t feel like speaking</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: He has a sore throat</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: MY PRECIOUS BOY</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: U BETTER GET WELL SOON</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: That’s the most aggressive way I’ve been told to get well</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: good</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Erm okay then</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Anyways, how’ve you been, Em?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ive been gud. Really excited to see u soon</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Same. It feels like forever from now</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Lucky. And Ed, once again, I’m sorry I can’t make the trip. </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Nah it’s cool</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: We can just ft a bunch</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Oh good point </p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: I would ft with you rn, but my throat hurts</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yeah, sorry about that</p><p> </p><p>Frick gender: I’m going to leave yuo two lovebirds alone</p><p> </p><p>Frick gender: Em, DMs</p><p> </p><p>Em for ever: Alr</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: I feel like you’re going to talk abt us….</p><p> </p><p>Em for ever: No prob not</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: sus, but ok</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yay Mittens got me my cocoa</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: oh cool</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: I forgot you liked hot chocolate so much</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ofc</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: it’s amazing</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: True, true</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yes i make very good points</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: That’s a bit debatable, but I’ll let you have this one.</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: As you should</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Simp</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: stfu</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: go back to sexting viney</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: WOW</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: You really think that low of me?</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: Yuh</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: I’m going to disappear until you’re done arguing </p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: And now u scared Jerbo off</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: realllll smooth em</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Err, we’re not sexting-</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Exactly</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: we’re discussing stuf</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: stuff as in sex?</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Ew</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Why-</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ed was dropped down the stairs as a child so his mind’s a little…</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Ah</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: no</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: im just chaotic</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Whoever named this chat is a genius</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ty, ty</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: shh</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: OH so I get “stfu” and Viney gets “shh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: um yeah</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: I think I’m just too cool for ed</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: uhhhhhhh errrrrrr sureeeeee</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Wow, the betrayal</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ikr</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: ok, i’m back.</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Did anyone die while I was gone?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No, but your boyfriend is about to</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: I’d appreciate it if he was in one piece</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: But idrc if you kick him in the shin once</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: HA</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: JeRbO yOu MoNsTeR</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: I think Em deserves to kick you ONCE</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Yeah he’s right</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: I hate u all</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: aw no you love us</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ur all going on my list</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: List?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: He has a list of peopl he’ll kick once he has the power to</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: im hoping its a joke but idk</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: errrr ok</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: And DMs again</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Love birds</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ikr</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: nobody asked you 2</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: idc</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: eh whatever. Im gonna check Dms rq</p><p> </p><p>Jerbo: Mk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who stuck around until now. I'll do a few more chapters before I add another story to this series, which will probably start with Em and Viney seeing each other. It'll include texting, but not as much as this series. </p><p>If anyone has any suggestions or requests of conversations/things for any characters to discuss, please comment them!</p><p>Have a great day!</p><p>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Em 4 ever and Frick Gender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frick Gender: Ice? Of all things, why ice?</p><p>Em 4 ever: He’s always ice cold, so….</p><p>Frick Gender: Idk whether to kiss you or strangle you</p><p> </p><p>Viney and Em talk in DMs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em 4 ever and Frick Gender</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: So what’d u want to talk abt?</p><p> </p><p>Fick Gender: Well you know how I’m coming over for break?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yeah ofc</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Well Jerbo is coming</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: i thought he cuouldnt make it</p><p> </p><p>Frick gender: No, we’re surprising Ed</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Ooh that’s genius, vines</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: he’ll love that</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: ikr</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: I can be quite smart sometimes</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: well, all the time</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Aw, ty</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: just being honest</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Your flirting skills have improved</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: oh god don’t remind me</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Too late.</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Remember when you leaned against the pen, called my outfit snazzy, and Puddles snapped at your hand?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: you’re the worst</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: and yes ofc i remember that</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: :)</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: I’m honestly confused as to how I started liking you</p><p> </p><p>Frick gender: I didn’t know you, yet you clearly liked me</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: cLeArLy?</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Em, you called me a cutie, constantly used bad pickup lines, and would trip whenever you saw me</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No comment</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: mhmm</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: well at least you improved</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: tru, tru</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Shit, Mittens is calling for me</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Em, what’d you do?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I put ice in her boots</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: fuck I meant he</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Em-</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Ice? Of all things, why ice?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: He’s always ice cold, so….</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Idk whether to kiss you or strangle you</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I’d prefer the first one</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Maybe I’ll just hug you tightly at the airport</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok that works</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: But i gtg</p><p> </p><p>Frick Gender: Alr, love you</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: love u too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A bunch of gays (Part 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz: dear bf of mine, u concern me sometimes</p><p>Amity: That’s what my therapist says.</p><p> </p><p>Note: This chapter has one NSFW reference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz: Heyyy anyone alive?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: no</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: no willow’s dead</p><p> </p><p>Luz: I assume that’s Gus?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: yea it’s based off the magic tricks i can do</p><p> </p><p>Luz: i mean u r good at magic so it suits so</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: aw ty</p><p> </p><p>Willow: u two have fun.</p><p> </p><p>Willow: I’m going to grab coffee</p><p> </p><p>Luz: from?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: Starbucks</p><p> </p><p>Luz: r they even open rn?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: idk</p><p> </p><p>Willow: might as well check</p><p> </p><p>Luz: can u get me a caramel frap?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: sure</p><p> </p><p>Amy: Go to sleep already.</p><p> </p><p>Luz changed Amy’s name to, “Elsa.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa: What?</p><p> </p><p>Luz: It’s cuz ur ice cold</p><p> </p><p>Luz: get it?</p><p> </p><p>Esla: Ok, no more cuddles.</p><p>Luz: BULLY</p><p> </p><p>Elsa changed their name to, “Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity: You’re the one who called me ice cold.</p><p> </p><p>Luz: i sowwy</p><p> </p><p>Amity: It’s cool.</p><p> </p><p>Luz: just like Elsa B)</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Luz-</p><p> </p><p>Willow: ooh drama</p><p> </p><p>Willow: but does anyone want to get the coffee w/ me?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Sorry, I’m studying right now.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Aren’t u supposed to be asleep rn?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: uh ur awake as well</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I’m supposed to do a lot of things, but I live to disappoint. </p><p> </p><p>Luz: um r u ok?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Sure.</p><p> </p><p>Willow: that’s not an answer</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Never said it was.</p><p> </p><p>Luz: dear bf of mine, u concern me sometimes</p><p> </p><p>Amity: That’s what my therapist says.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: am i the only one laughing?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: Em!</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: sorry</p><p> </p><p>Amity: No, it’s fine. I’ve been very interested in dark humor lately.</p><p> </p><p>Luz: Dark humor is fun. I love telling jokes in the dark :)</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: yeah it doesnt mean that</p><p> </p><p>Luz: fr?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Luz: THEN WHAT’S THE POINT OF IT??</p><p> </p><p>Willow: Luz istg</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: It means it’s jokes that r dark, like depressing or abt murder</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: just dark shit</p><p> </p><p>Luz: ohhhh i knew that</p><p> </p><p>Willow: o did u now?</p><p> </p><p>Luz: yes most definitely</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Sure…</p><p> </p><p>Luz: oh u have such little faith in me?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: Luz ur taking drama club again, aren’t u?</p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah ofc</p><p> </p><p>Luz: i only took a break for a month, and that’s cuz I wanted to try baseball</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: err and how’d that go?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: BADLY</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Luz came back with a black eye.</p><p> </p><p>Luz: WELL I THOUGHT I COULD CATCH THE BALL</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: ur face sure caught it</p><p> </p><p>Luz: im feeling attacked rn</p><p> </p><p>Willow: makes sense</p><p> </p><p>Willow: but yeah, Boscha’s still mad that u cost her that game</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: wait boscha was on the team? How’d that go?</p><p> </p><p>Luz: she’s crazy</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: HEY</p><p> </p><p>Willow: ur just waiting for ur name to pop up, aren’t u?</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: possibly</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: so yes, she is</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: anyways, im going to bed</p><p> </p><p>Willow: GUS </p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: WILLOW</p><p> </p><p>Willow: It’s 4 am</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: shoot. I have chess club soon </p><p> </p><p>Willow: I still don’t get why they have it at 6 am</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: bc the games get heated and multiple times, we’ve needed to go to the ER to get a chess piece removed</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: REMOVED FROM WHERE?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: uhhhh</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: spill</p><p> </p><p>Luz: Ohhhhh i remember hearing abt this</p><p> </p><p>Amity: And you didn’t tell us??</p><p> </p><p>Luz: mb</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: GUS EXPLAINM</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: err so one time matt got slightly impaled with one, but that’s only cuz sme jock was there to make fun of us</p><p> </p><p>Willow: Was the jock Boscha?</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: I WILL BEAT U UP</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: I wish. It was some guy idk, but he was crazy</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: and some kid got one shoved up his…</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ASS?</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: uhhhhhh maybe….</p><p> </p><p>Amity: What the fuck-</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Damnnnn Mittens swore</p><p> </p><p>Luz: yeah i wished u didnt tell me that earlier, or at all</p><p> </p><p>Willow: Same</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: I HAS A QUESTION</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: ?</p><p> </p><p>Luz: wut?</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: WHY WAS THAT KID USING A CHESS PIECE AS A DILDO?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: wtf boscha</p><p> </p><p>Willow: I coughed on my coffee</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: LMAO</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I mean, Boscha makes a decent point… for once.</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: exactly</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: I- </p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: IT’S NOT HE DID IT. SOME OTHER GUY DID, BUT I DON’T THINK HE MEANT TO DO IT ON PURPOSE</p><p> </p><p>Luz: how do u accidentally….</p><p> </p><p>Willow: ok u all share one brain cell, and it’s making me question my sense of sanity. Gn</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: bye plantyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok but even im kinda disturbed</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: and that says a lot</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Yeah, it really does.</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: BINCH./</p><p> </p><p>Luz: uhhhh so im going to bang my head against the wall </p><p> </p><p>Amity: I shall join you.</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: have fun on ur date</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Boscha, I will steal your kneecaps.</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: HOW BINCH</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I have my ways.</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok let me get the chainsaw</p><p> </p><p>Willow: boscha</p><p> </p><p>Willow: NO</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: did u come online just to yell at me?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: yes</p><p> </p><p>Willow: i’ll give u a kiss if u don’t murder amity</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: Deal</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Wow. </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: i can still take ur kneecaps tho</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, everyone! I am starting another story, but about Emira and Viney. This will take place before this, as it will be how they started dating. The first chapter will be up in the next 2 days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies, this isn't an actual update, but it's important to read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ANNOUNCEMENT </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greetings, everyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, I will be putting this story on a hiatus for a week or two, most likely two. The reasoning behind this is my schedule is busier than normal. Additionally, I have multiple summative projects for classes that require a lot of time spent on them, so I won’t spend as much time writing. I also like to be in the right mindset or mood when writing certain scenes, as it can improve how I write a certain scene, so I don’t write much in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, I will be writing a Vinera (Emira x Viney) fanfic that shows how they started dating. This takes place a few years before this series, and can be found in the series this work is a part of. I’m putting a lot of time and effort into this story, so I won’t be able to write this story as well. It’d be greatly appreciated if you could check that one out, as I’ve put a lot of thought into it, and my writing has improved greatly since I started writing fanfics back in April, and whenever I started writing them on this account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have posted a preview to the Vinera fanfic, "The Carving of an Eagle" below in case anyone is interested. </span>
  <span>I hope everyone has a great day! And if anyone would like to be a beta writer and is able to respond within 12 hours, please email me at </span>
  <a href="mailto:drawing13ducks@gmail.com">
    <span>drawing13ducks@gmail.com</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PREVIEW OF <span class="u">THE CARVING OF AN EAGLE</span>'s NEXT CHAPTER:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I started to walk up to Viney and Ed, but unfortunately, my clumsiness kicked in once more, and I slipped on a wet rock. I waved my arms, but was unable to stop my fall. I watched Viney turn to me in slow motion. Her eyes went wide, but she couldn’t rush to my side before I plummeted into the cold, icey water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went under, and the water was freezing. I shot back up, gasping for air. But as I made my way back to land, the water shoved me down. I reached the rocks under the water, but the strength of the water caused  my head to bang into one, as the area was quite shallow. I suddenly felt a sharp pain. A second after, I heard muffled shouting from above the water, a splash, and then blurry colors in front of me. Unfortunately, my consciousness was fading. I tried to stay awake, but it got too hard to. I hadn’t relaxed in a while, so when I was forced to, I just gave up. My eyesight was suddenly more blurry than normal, and I began to ignore the water around me. I forgot where I was, and what I was trying to do. I felt someone grab me, but before I could do anything, everything went dark as black dots poured over my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of that chapter will be posted tomorrow <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303610/chapters/71961993">Here</a></p><p>-Vince</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A bunch of gays (Part 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Em 4 ever: ok hes as high as a kite</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: wheeeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: omg if im a kite i can fly</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: Drugs are mentioned quite a bit in this chapter<br/>Also, read the ending note, as it's important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: heyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Hey?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ed, are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: yuh i found some candy</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Um, we don’t have any candy</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: u idiot they were in ur dreseer</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: SHIT</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ok, what the heck is going on?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok so ed got into my edibles</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: well i just ate them so yeah theyre edible</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No like pot</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I swear to god-</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Aren’t you atheist?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: That’s irrelevant.</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: GUYS I CAN SEE THRU MY HAND</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok hes as high as a kite</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: wheeeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: omg if im a kite i can fly</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I-</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Em, are you home?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: No, i’m getting groceries for when viney’s here</p><p> </p><p>Amity: She’s not here for a few days, but ok.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I’ll drive over to help Ed.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Tyyy</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ed, are you there?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ok, I’m taking that as a no. I’m on my way.</p><p> </p><p>Willow: hi and wtf did i miss</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ed’s high and amity’s driving rn</p><p> </p><p>Amity: yeah, I don’t want to be pulled over for texting again, so bye.</p><p> </p><p>Willow: bye</p><p> </p><p>Willow: so ed got high on ur edibles?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: no comment</p><p> </p><p>Willow: cool</p><p> </p><p>Willow: if there are any left over i want some</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: no it’s my pot</p><p> </p><p>Willow: fine ill dip into my stash</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: stash?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: drug stash</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: OH I FORGOT U SOLD DRUGS</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: can i have some</p><p> </p><p>Willow: u blights really didn’t strike me as the rebellious type</p><p> </p><p>Amity: That’s mainly Em.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: After she ditched us she decided to do whatever Mother and Father would hate.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yes and its been effective</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: i no longer get invited to make public appearances at parties and i love it</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I’m just going to use TTS for texting right now.</p><p> </p><p>Willow: kk</p><p> </p><p>Amity: But I doubt you’d be invited anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: tru, but still</p><p> </p><p>Willow: amity, don’t u still go to those fancyyyy parties/ galas/ idfc?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Yes. </p><p> </p><p>Willow: i assume odalia and alador still have sticks up their asses?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: LMAO</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: SO TRUE</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Erm, possibly. Their holiday gala is just five hours of being misgendered and asked about *boys*</p><p> </p><p>Willow: oof</p><p> </p><p>Willow: did u ever come out to them</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Shit, I almost hit a car.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: yea he isn’t coming out after what happened to meeeee</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: and ed too but we can forget abt him rn</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: hes dead to me cuz he stole my pot</p><p> </p><p>Willow: oh yea, sorry abt that</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: its kewl</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ok, I’m at your house.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: are u literally saying comma to siri just so ur grammar is on point?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: No comment.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Anyways, Ed is on the floor right now.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: errrr is he ok?</p><p> </p><p>Willow: like is he passed out?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: No, but he’s staring at the ceiling and keeps bringing up kites</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: thats mb</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Indeed it is.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I’ll just babysit him until the drugs have worn off. I have no clue how this works</p><p> </p><p>Willow: it lasts around 24 hrs at most</p><p> </p><p>Amity: SHIT</p><p> </p><p>Amity: *.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I don’t want to be here that long-</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: o ill cover for u after shopping</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: np</p><p> </p><p>Willow: anyways this talk of drugs has made me want some so i will brb</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok and lmk ur prices</p><p> </p><p>Willow: ok ill dm them</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Are you seriously buying weed right now?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: i will not confirm nor deny that</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: anyways gl with ed and i’ll be back soon</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I hate you.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: no u dont</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Shut up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I'm terribly sorry for now updating this. It's been so damn long anyways. Luckily, I updated it today. Unfortunately, this story will only have 30 CHAPTERS in total. I will continue this series and will make another texting chain story as a sequel to this. Additionally, I'll work on my Vinera fanfic, which takes place as a prequel to this. It should be a few weeks before I start the sequel for this, as I've started a Hunger Games fanfic as well, and I really need to finish the Vinera fanfic, which has a shit ton of writing already, and I'm not even half-way done yet.<br/>I'll be writing a lot in the upcoming weeks, and if anyone's interested, here's a list of the next stories I'll write for this series.<br/>. Vinera Prequel - The Carving of an Eagle<br/>. Vinera Sequel (Which focuses on Em getting used to Seattle) - Name N/A<br/>. Continuing the story of this texting chain, but paragraphs as well. Will include Viney/ Em and Jerbo/Ed meeting up - Name N/A<br/>. Lumity (Will focus on Lumity after the Texting chain sequel).</p><p>I hope some people stick around for those, as I enjoy writing TOH fanfics and fanfics in general!</p><p>-Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A bunch of gays (Part 11)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz: I’M TRYING</p><p> </p><p>Luz: I’M TYPING AT THE SAME TIME AND U KNOW I HAVE SKINNY GREEN BEAN LIMBS</p><p> </p><p>Amity: You finally admit it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bunch of gays</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: hey guys if i murder someone would u help me hide the body</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: um wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: it’s amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: im murdering amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Okay, what’d I do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: im guessing a lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: but yes, ofc. I can get chemicals and a shovel. Lmk what ur “story” behind the death will be, and how u want to cover it</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: What the flying hell-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: u know what u did</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: No I don’t??</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: YES</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: U WATCHED THE NEWEST AZURA EPISODE W/O ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: oh, oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: amity ur asking for death by doing that</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Yeah, I know that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: u better hide</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I could, but I could also get you coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: TIS BRIBERY! DO NOT FALL FOR HIS TRICKS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: hmmmmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: i mean cotton candy could help with the deal</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Where would I even get some?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: idk u tell me</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I think I’ll just run. Besides, you don’t even know where I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: i used find my phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: fill me in on what’s happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: I’m chasing amity rn/</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: He was near the chik fil a</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: ew </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ew indeed</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I wasn't eating there, because they're gross. I was walking nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: shit he’s running towards campus</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: so run aftr him</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: I’M TRYING</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: I’M TYPING AT THE SAME TIME AND U KNOW I HAVE SKINNY GREEN BEAN LIMBS</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: You finally admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: shush</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: @Official Amity Bullier help theyre going crazy</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: mayb</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: ofc they r</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: have fun chasing amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: ur not gonna chase aftr him too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: no im with planty rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: she says hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: hi willow</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: luz did u catch amity yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: NO HE SPRINTS FAST</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: HE PLAYED FOOTBALL SO HE’S FAST AF</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: yea thats y green beans dont run</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: shush</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: shit i have art</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: o so ig u cant chase amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: THANK YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: aw :c</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: o well</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: btw can u send me a pic of that drawing u did</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: the harley quinn one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: You drew her and didn’t show me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: o i forgot u simp for her</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Margot Robbie’s Harley Quinn, not Harley in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: yeah ik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz: HERE</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ikr</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: she’s what i imagine hot to be</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ohhhh i forgot ur ace and aro for a sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: mb</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: nah its cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: If you draw Harley again I need to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: okey dokey</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: i gtg cuz class is starting</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: byeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: byeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please subscribe to the series this work is part of if you wish to see more. I don't have much to saw, apart from the Harley Quinn drawing being something I drew.<br/>Also, chik-fil-a is not supported here, so please exit if you support their beliefs.</p><p>UPDATE: There will now be 40 chapters, rather than 30!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Queer Sexuality Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow: Can someone ping Viney?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: @Fr!ckGender Control your girlfriend, please.</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ckGender: Oh no</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Queer - Sexuality - Alliance</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: heyo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Hi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus: OH I FORGOT ABT THIS CHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Yeah, why does this even exist? No offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: bc we tried to make a qsa but hexside’s principal was a bitch and rejected it</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: Bump- more like the bump on my forehead, which is a zit, whic sucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Interesting way to connect those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ty i try</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I don’t think you succeeded, but ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: o is everyone online?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: yea but i think em is somewhere else</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: oh she was just at my shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: OH</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus: wAiT IM CONFUsEd</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: No comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: oh did Em buy some weed from wil;low againh</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: You can’t even type, and possibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: NO FAIR I WANT SOME</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Ed, ur basically a man child</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: sthu</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: sthu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: shut theheck up</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: just say fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: no ty</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Luz, where'd’ you go? Can you save me from these maniacs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: no she can’t cuz she’s the craziest maniac of all</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: ah yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: did someone say my name</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I wrote it, but yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ohhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: and no i cant </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: HA IMAGINE GETTING DITCHED BY UR GF</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Shut up, Ed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Oh btw Em says hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: heyooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: i think she’s kinda high. Like, she already had some weed before buying</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: shhhhhush</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Can someone ping Viney?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: @Fr!ckGender Control your girlfriend, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: Oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: ok im outta here</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: amity come over for dinner pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I- We live together…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: OH I FORGOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: oops</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: bye anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: I see Em got high…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: I’m also not coming over there until tomorrow so I can’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Oh I forgot you were visiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: wow so rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus: ok im back</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: Hi, Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus: hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus: i finally got choco milk</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Noice</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: And Amity if I bring Em over can you or Ed deal w/ her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: What’s up with you Blights getting high?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Em does drugs on purpose, Ed does them accidentally. I just don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: wdym&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Remember? You were super high a few days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: ohhhhh i remember hearing abt that</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: thats kewl</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: Not really, but ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: heyyy binches</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: Oh yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ckGender: Yeah, I’m out. I can’t deal with this rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: HA</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: im so scarry</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: You mean scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: that too</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Scarry’s not a word, but alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Bosch, can u come over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: okie</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Don’t do anything when Em’s there-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: yea yea yea yea fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow: Wasn’t planning on it but ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: bye binch</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Bye…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Ya’ll ditched me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: yA’Ll?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: GURL R U SOUTHERN?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: No, and a ton of people say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: no its jus u</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: u should buy a cowboy hat and a horse</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha: peace outt</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: You too, and no.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ahem* I've decided to extend this story by 11 more chapters, so 40 in total! And please note that I didn't update this due to being in a worse mental state, including health reasons. I hope this chapter was alr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A bunch of gays (Part 12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed rules: so i found a tes t abt rice but its not abt rice</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Wut</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: is liek a rice pure quiz thingy</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: The rice purity test?</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: YEA THAT<br/>_____________________________________________<br/>Of course there's gonna be sexual references.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A bunch of gays</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: GM PEEPS</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Hii</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: gus wut</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Gus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: fuk  i meant gues s</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Learn to type and whats up</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: so i found a tes t abt rice but its not abt rice</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Wut</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: is liek a rice pure quiz thingy</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: The rice purity test?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: YEA THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: anyway i got a decent score whic sucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: err u know what the test is for, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: not really</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: anyway i got a 68 so thats cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: err</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: That’s a bad score, especially cuz of what the test’s abt</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: WHATEV</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: u should take itt</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: alr</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: 1 sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: ok whatd u get</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Well we got some similar stuff cuz of those highschool parties but my score was surprisingly lower</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: OOH WHATD U GET</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: might have or might not have gotten a 59</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: dang</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: wait so u either did fucked up stuff or did seggsual stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: just say sexual-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: whatever</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: ANYWAY im guessing u did stuff wit ur girl</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: shit i meant person</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: This is a public chat…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: WAIT ITS NOT DMS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: YOU IDIOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Might wanna delete some messages or something…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: I DIDNT MAKE IT SO I DONT HAV PERMS</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: FCKIN SHT BASDSGS</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: ok I’m gonna go die of embarassment</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Have fun. I might as well join you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Yeah dont u have ur flight tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Yup. Can’t wait to see you and actually hug you for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: i mean ull prob do more based off em’s score…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: ED SHUT UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Ew…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: It’s not ew but ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: you know what I mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: tru</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: U KNOW WUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: What?...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: VINEY U GOTTA TAKE THE TMESDT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Did your phone have a stroke?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: I MEANT TNOR SAY TESET</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: TEWT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: TEST</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Fine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: It’ll be close to Em’s, you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: ooh\//</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: I’m going to ignore that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Vinesssss whats ur score</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: 68</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: OOH TWINSIESSSS</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: ironically im ur twin</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: ur uh partner signiffigant other person thingy is now my twin</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: so this is insest? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Uhhh I’m gonna go now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: it was a valid question</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Anyway, love you.. I’m gonna go on a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: love u 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: uh im stil here</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: oh did someone send a message?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: w0w</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: well im gonna go cuz reasons</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: w0W ig ill watch south park by myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: ok i dont really like it anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: u like cartoons tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Not all</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: o right just gay ones</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: relatable</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: yea</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: have fun watching south park</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: u 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: o so u admit i am chatting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 eer: No</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: u never saw me</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: i mean i never did cuz this is online but ok</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the lack of updates. I'll start updating it more frequently. I kinda forgot that people actually read this/ might enjoy it, so I haven't added more. I'm sorry about that. </p><p>- Vince</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A bunch of gays (Part 13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Official Amity Bullier: id like to see u try u skinny ass greenbean binch</p><p> </p><p>Luz: y does EVERYONE call me that</p><p> </p><p>Amity: I mean….</p><p> </p><p>Luz: dont u dare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A bunch of gays</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: amityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy can u come overrrr</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I see you forgot we live together again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: O YEA</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: gimme cuddles</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Ok, I’m almost done with class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: k</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: hey ppl</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: Hey</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Bye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: u suck amy</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I hate you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: love ya too</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: h</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: don’t u dare</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: e</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: a</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: istg if u say heartbreak i’ll come break urs</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: wow ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Should I be scared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: ye ofc</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Duly noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: ugh ur typing just makes u seem lame</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: ig its right</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: fight my bf and i fight u</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: id like to see u try u skinny ass greenbean binch</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: y does EVERYONE call me that</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I mean….</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: dont u dare</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Are they wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: no cuddles for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: I was joking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: mhmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: hmmmmmmmm fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Yay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: DID EVERYONE COME ONLINE TO SAY THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: yas queen</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: *disappears*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: MEANIES</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Anyway Luz, can we cuddle? Class is finally out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: yessss pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: gayass</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Boscha, you’re pan so don’t even try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: stfu</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: anygays </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: Viney and I r on our way</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Oh yeah, I forgot to chat. Super excited to see you all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: not excited to see u but whatev</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: I take that back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: oh shitttt i almost crashed</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: EM’S AN AWFUL DRIVER</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity: Both she and Ed are. Ed hit a deer once, but Em’s still bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: whatever</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: o yea em once drove me to see amity and she parked on a curb</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: OOH R WE TALKIN ABT EM’S DRIVING SKILLS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion Master: No i disappeared</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: i mean yes im much worse BUT em’s still bad </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: so u admit ur bad too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed rules: shush no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: While this was being established, Em nearly hit a car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: shhhh im trying to drive</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: Em stop texting-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: as ur weed supplier im corned abt why ur testing while driving when u clearly can’t drive at all </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: EM</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em  4 ever: ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: whipped</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em 4 ever: stfu</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: no ty</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Em’s not driving rn but she flipped you off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: fuk u too em</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: Bosch no</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: fine but only cuz ur cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: i srsly cant tell if ur joking, boscha</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: maybe u’ll never find out</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: err ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: o i gtg </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz: amity arrived</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: Bosch leave them alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: oml fine gurl</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fr!ck Gender: Anyway I’m gonna try to stop Em from crashing, so peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Official Amity Bullier: bye binch</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Planty: byee</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to think of funny scenarios but failing. I won't post until I do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A bunch of gays (Part 14)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed rules: WAIT WHO’S THE STRAIGHTEST PERSON HERE?</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Good question</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of gays</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: guess wut</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: wut</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: prof baquet or whatever his dumb french ass is called told us to push stuff aside to make room</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: oh no ik where this is going </p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ye</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: anygay he somehow got mad when i shoved matt’s desk</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: like what else was i gonna fuckin do</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: I-</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: End me now pls</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ok</p><p> </p><p>Illusion Master: NO NOT LITERALLY</p><p> </p><p>Planty: is this y im hearing shouting upstairs?</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: yes</p><p> </p><p>Planty: Welp im not gonna try to stop u</p><p> </p><p>Planty: o well</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ty planty</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Em, your outfit’s cute</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: I wish I could pull it off</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: go ahead ;D</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: What?</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Hm?</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: THERE ARE DMS FOR A REASON</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ye well let me speak to my partner for once</p><p> </p><p>Official Amity Bullier: ugh</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Viney’s super flushed rn</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I have done my job well</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: HeLp mE pLeAsE</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ;)</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: imagine being gay</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: But? Ur? Literally? Gay?</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Imagine being cis</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: OOH HE GOT U THERE</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: OK OK SHEESH</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Um but what if you don’t know what you are</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: Are you doing your *what gender am I* thing again?</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Possibly.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ok im giving u cuddles</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Cool</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: gayass</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: shut</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: no</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: WAIT WHO’S THE STRAIGHTEST PERSON HERE?</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: Good question</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ed i kinda wna kick u in the shin for no reason but im too comfy</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: yea im sure viney has comfy boobs</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: ED</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: I hate u and now viney’s a tomato</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: mhm…</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: no that’s amity’s job</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: but srsly who’s the straightest here?</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: maybe amity?</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: no i think he uses gay as a label</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: oh my bad</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: well it isn’t Luz, Amity, Me, Viney, Ed, Boscha, Willow, Gus-</p><p> </p><p>Em  4 ever: nvm ig its nobody</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: o well</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Yes, I use gay as a label. Can’t imagine being straight.</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: aww ur growing up ami</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Ok, I’m going again.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: w0w imagine ditching us</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Go kiss Viney already.</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: we already did but okay.</p><p> </p><p>Amity: Bye.</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: baiiiiiiii</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: make sure u don’t do anything upstairs cause i can hear u</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: fuck ur home?</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: UM YES</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: wait, were we gonna do *stuff?*</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: We can speak outloud btw</p><p> </p><p>Fr!ck Gender: oh right</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: so ed hey buddy we need u to leave the house rq</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: ew</p><p> </p><p>Ed rules: fine but ur buying me a donut</p><p> </p><p>Em 4 ever: k</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the two short chapters. I'm on vacation and per usual my brain decided to fuck with my thoughts, so I don't feel like writing a whole lot. I'm very sorry about this, but hopefully those who still read the fic enjoy this chapter and the previous one. </p><p>- Vince</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303610">The Carving of an Eagle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter">AMysteriousWr1ter</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>